Planets and moons
There are countless planets and moons in the Borderlands universe. Identified planets and moons are listed below. Planets Aquator Aquator is a planet shown in tourism posters spread across Pandora in Borderlands, with a single known appearance in Borderlands 2 and a mention in Tales from the Borderlands. The poster depicts some small islands on one giant ocean covering its surface. Its main functions are tourism and providing water for other planets. As mentioned in Tales from the Borderlands, Aquator is the planet of origin of Saul Henderson. Artemis Artemis is Mordecai's planet of origin.File:Mordecai_profile.jpg Athenas Athenas is Maya's planet of origin.File:Maya_profile.jpg Athenas was previously ruled by Queen Dido, a Siren, but after her death the planet was taken over by a monastic order dedicated to non-violence known as the Order of the Impending Storm. According to ECHO Recorders obtained by Angel, Maya was left with the Order as an infant, and the monks raised her and used her reputation as a Siren to scare the populace into obeying them for 27 years. When Brother Sophis, a leading monk of the Order and Maya's caretaker, attempted to force Maya to execute several "criminals", she realized the Order's deceit and killed Sophis, then left the planet to seek out her Siren heritage on Pandora. After helping to liberate Pandora from Hyperion, Maya returned to Athenas to protect it and monks, and took on Ava as her apprentice. Demophon Demophon is Hugo P. Vasquez's planet of origin. In Borderlands 2, it was briefly mentioned in Axton's personal ECHO log by his wife, Sarah, along with Tantalus and Thrace. Presumably, Axton's reckless nature compromised one or more of his missions there. Dionysus Dionysus is Lilith's planet of origin.File:Lilith_profile.jpg Eden Eden is a gas giant with at least seven known moons, some of which are inhabited. Epitah Epitah is a planet visited by Gaige, Axton, and Aurelia. It contains a Vault. Eunomia Eunomia is Captain Scarlett's planet of origin.File:Profile_Scarlett.jpg Grophic IV Grophic IV is a planet mentioned by General Knoxx. He planned to retire there. Hephaestus Hephaestus is Mr. Torgue's planet of origin.File:Profile_Mr._Torgue.jpg Hephaestus was the god of fire, invention and smithing in Greek mythology, which is indirectly referenced by Torgue's inventive streak and love of explosions. Hera Hera is Wilhelm's planet of origin. Krieg is also stated to have visited Hera at one point, where he attacked an unnamed fugitive. Hestias Hestias is briefly mentioned in Axton's personal ECHO log by his wife, Sarah. According to her, Axton was assigned to protect a dignitary there. Instead, he chose to use the dignitary to lure out the enemy, track them to their base and blow it up. While he was successful in destroying the enemy, the official was killed in the process. Hermes Hermes is Sir Hammerlock's planet of origin.Twiitter page It has a thin atmosphere that is rich in helium, and orbits around a blue giant star. Hieronymous Hieronymous is Axton's planet of origin. Honus 4651 Honus 4651 is the planet where Lilith's father died. Isolus Isolus is the planet T.K. Baha and his family lived on before moving to Pandora. The Bahas fled Isolus and its solar system by Mr. Blake's suggestion, after he informed T.K. that the Hyperion Corporation intended to steal his wave rifle designs, and that assassins were being sent to kill his family.Youtube video Junpai-7 Junpai-7 is a planet described by Sir Hammerlock as being popular site for aquatic hunters due to its deep-sea creatures. Colonel Hector and the Dahl 191st division fought in a conflict on the planet. Menoetius Menoetius is Brick's planet of origin.File:Brick_profile.jpg Pandora Pandora is a barren wasteland of a planet with a single moon, Elpis. Persistent rumors of the planet hiding a Vault drew first the Atlas corporation and then Dahl to settle the planet and scour it for anything of value. Pandora is the planet of origin of Typhon DeLeon, the first Vault Hunter, and Salvador. Promethea Promethea is a planet where the first Eridian Vault was discovered. The Atlas corporation swiftly colonized the world to exploit the Vault and reverse-engineer Eridian technology for its weaponry and starships. For a time Promethea and its people flourished, but when Atlas stopped profiting from it, investment in the planet was also cut. The shining global metropolis soon became a global slum, and then worse after Atlas was defeated on Pandora and collapsed. Recently, Rhys Strongfork gained control of Atlas and revitalized the corporation with new bullet tracking technology, but this drew the attention of Maliwan, which launched a brutal invasion of Promethea to annex it and make Atlas a subsidiary. The Crimson Lance retain a military presence on the planet, and it has been stated by General Knoxx that Roland served two tours there.@GeneralKnoXX mentions Prometheus It is a well-known fact on Pandora that Promethean living conditions are harsh - even worse than those facing Pandoran settlers. An Atlas propaganda message at T-Bone Junction states "...at least you're not on Promethea!" when referring to the positive side of Pandora. In Borderlands 2, citizens of Sanctuary and the Morningstar sniper rifle occasionally comment along the same lines. Sercannus-3 Sercannus-3 is a world mentioned in an ECHO Recorder found in Helios Fallen. In it, a Hyperion corporate spy reported the devastating effectiveness of Vladof's Ursa Corps against Tediore forces during a campaign on Sercannus-3. Tantalus Tantalus is Handsome Jack's planet of origin. It's briefly mentioned in Axton's personal ECHO log by his wife, Sarah, along with Demophon and Thrace. Presumably, Axton's reckless nature compromised one or more of his missions there. An unused Dahl vending machine quote mentions mercenaries on this planet holding off an Atlas armada incursion. Themis Themis is the planet where Axton's wife Sarah and her platoon are stationed. Thrace Thrace is briefly mentioned in Axton's personal ECHO log by his wife, Sarah, along with Demophon and Tantalus. Presumably, Axton's reckless nature compromised one or more of his missions there. Moons Eden-3 Eden-3 is the third moon of the gas giant Eden. While at Knotty Peak in Floodmoor Basin, Sir Hammerlock mentions that he once visited Eden-3, and notes it has strict rules about loitering. Eden-4 Eden-4 is the fourth moon of the gas giant Eden. On Wam Bam Island during the quest Fun, Sun, and Guns one of the savages states he graduated from Eden-4 Megaversity with honors. Eden-5 Eden-5 is the fifth moon of the gas giant Eden. It was implied to be Gaige's world of origin. Gaige mentions it has a corrupt police force.Youtube video Eden-6 Eden-6 is the sixth moon of the gas giant Eden and the headquarters of the Jakobs corporation. It was first mentioned by Marcus during Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, before the fight against the MINAC. Marcus offered to take the Vault Hunters off-planet after "dispatching that runty little shit," but was shot (non-fatally) in the back by the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap before being able to tell the Vault Hunters of its story. Eden-6 is referenced twice in Borderlands 2, first in a Hyperion radio commercial, where Handsome Jack claims to have rescued the Space Vixens of Eden-6 using Hyperion weapons, and again by Jack's Body Double, mentioning that he had had sex with the aforementioned Space Vixens. Eden-7 Eden-7 is the seventh moon of the gas giant Eden. It was briefly mentioned by Vaughn in Tales from the Borderlands. Elpis Elpis is the moon of Pandora. Etymology The table below lists the etymology, where available, of the names of known planets and moons. References category:Planets